


Cavort

by My_name_NYX_was_taken



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_name_NYX_was_taken/pseuds/My_name_NYX_was_taken
Summary: I did not write this,  "SIC" is the original writer and has given permission to use his work, find him and other writers in the Steakhouse https://discord.gg/fyjQUh49Y6          Original inspiration for this work was this tweet https://twitter.com/roxyryoko/status/1318741936530845696
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 13





	Cavort

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this, "SIC" is the original writer and has given permission to use his work, find him and other writers in the Steakhouse https://discord.gg/fyjQUh49Y6 Original inspiration for this work was this tweet https://twitter.com/roxyryoko/status/1318741936530845696

Cavort

It was the 16 th day of the Ethereal Moon; the day of the White Heron Cup at Garreg Mach. There was a palpable excitement in the air, for those who cared about such a frivolous event. The Golden Deer House’s instructor, Byleth, had curiously chosen the infamously lazy Hilda Valentine Goneril as the House’s representative for the White Heron Cup. One would normally question such an interesting choice, given Hilda’s horrendous work ethic, but the stoic teacher had proven time and time again to make excellent decisions regarding his students, and he secretly enjoyed forcing her to work.

Hilda had already practiced for the Cup more times than she would have liked to. But there was a silver lining in all the frequent practice, it provided her a more than convenient excuse to skimp out on other more tedious duties. And it gave her material to write to her beloved brother about. She had already written to him about it and how practice was for her. However there was another recent development that she neglected to mention to Holst, her more frequented time with a certain individual.

Individual in question was Caspar von Bergliez, who was currently in a brawl with Balthus von Albrecht, the self-proclaimed King of Grappling. Balthus had already informed Hilda that he had made a promise to Holst that no one could seek her as a romantic interest unless they could beat him in a bare-fisted fight. Balthus had noticed how Caspar had been spending more and more time with Hilda, his best friend’s beloved little sister, and decided to intervene on his friend’s behalf. Caspar, who could never say no to a fight, practically jumped at the chance to brawl with Balthus.

“Honestly, this is so petty,” said Hilda aloud as she watched the two fought on. Despite her words, a tinge of excitement had crept its way on her. She could not help but feel enthralled by the display even though she did her best to conceal it. The fact that these men were essentially fighting for her certainly enamored her. She enjoyed how passionately Caspar fought, he seemed in his environment when he was in the middle of a fight and she admired it, to see him completely in his element, she always found herself to be smitten whenever she observed Caspar fight. She subtly rubbed her legs and thighs together in an effort to relieve some tension that was building up within her.

The two exchanged more blows, Balthus was more precise in his impacts but Caspar fought with such reckless abandon that it made Balthus reconsidered going for some jabs. Caspar fought more like an animal than a warrior,it made Balthus wonder if Caspar’s father fought similarly in the battlefield. Balthus went for another blow but this time Caspar was ready for it and juked it just in time to land a clean blow on Balthus’ right side.

“ _ Oof _ ” said Balthus as he bounced back to give himself some space between his opponent and reformulate another plan of attack. But Caspar did not let up, and rushed at his foe, seeking to take advantage of this opportunity. He overextended his advantage and threw out another punch too recklessly, Balthus saw this and easily avoided Caspar’s punch. Caspar’s momentum made him lose his balance, a detail Balthus would take full advantage of. While Caspar tried to regain some lost footing, Balthus took the chance and quickly grabbed Caspar from behind.

“Hey hey!” exclaimed Caspar as he tried to adjust to this situation. Hilda tsked at the development, already predicting the outcome. Despite some desperate struggling, Caspar could not find a way out of Balthus’ grip, the larger man seemingly impossible to overcome from just sinew alone.

“Still fighting huh?” inquired Balthus. “Come on, Bergliez boy. Don’t make me knock you out cold now. This fight’s over.”

“This fight won’t stop while I’m still conscious!” proudly proclaimed Caspar. Despite the bravado, Caspar could not find a way out of this situation. He looked at Hilda for a moment and saw worry in her eyes. The look on her face made his heart sink, pride be damned, he did not want her to worry. “Alright, alright! I yield.”

“There we go, smart lad,” said Balthus as he slowly relinquished his hold on Caspar. Caspar fell to the ground on his knees and Hilda quickly rushed to his side. Caspar rubbed his sore limbs as Hilda helped him up on his feet. As he got up Balthus extended a hand out to him, a sign of ceasefire and respect. Even though the sting of defeat bruised him Caspar and his ego he took the extended hand and gave a hearty laugh.

“Man are you strong!” complimented Caspar. “Guess they don’t call you the King of Grappling for nothing.”

“You’re not so bad yourself kid,” said Balthus with sincerity. “Honestly, there were a few times where I thought you had me. You definitely got strength, but your technique might need some fine tuning. Maybe after some sparring sessions you can take the title of Champ from me.”

“Oh, you can count on it. Same time tomorrow?”

“Sounds good to me. See you then. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to hit the dining hall. Always work up an intense hunger after a good fight. Let’s hope Raphael hasn’t eaten everything already by the time I get there.” With those parting words Balthus took his leave.

“Honestly, I don’t see how you men can fight for fun like this,” critiqued Hilda as she examined a bruise on Caspar’s. “It all just seems so exhausting.”

“It was more than for fun,” responded Caspar. “I had to prove myself to him so I can win your brother’s approval.”

“Do you really think my brother would have the indisputable say in who I decide to give my love and affection to?”

“Well, no. But if I can get Holst’s approval then it’ll be easier down the line for us to, you know, be together. I mean of course after we graduate and all that. I’d rather not be on his bad side, the stories about your brother are terrifying.”

“And mostly embellished or exaggerated, believe me. Oh no, Baltie really got you good right here, huh?” Hilda gingerly touched a bruise on Caspar’s face and he winced in pain at the contact. “Come on, let’s get you to the infirmary. I think after a quick mend spell treatment you’ll be as good as new.”

“I can manage, shouldn’t you be getting ready for the Cup?”

“Oh I’ve already practiced enough today, the Professor made sure of that. All I need to do left to prepare is get dressed for the part and give it my best. It’s not for a few hours anyway.”

“Alright if you say so. I’m curious to see you move your lazy butt around, it’s always a treat seeing you put any actual effort in something.”

“You want to come that by me again?” said Hilda with a faux smile as she firmly gripped a bruise on his shoulder, making Caspar wince and flinch. Her surprising strength always caught him off guard.

“Ow, ow, ow. Sorry, what I meant to say was I can’t wait to see how cute your dance will be, I’m sure you’ll be the most adorable dancer there.”

“That’s what I thought you said,'' said Hilda as she released her hand from him. Oh, but you do have a point though, maybe I should get ready, I want to make some modifications to the outfit I need to wear, and I know just the perfect perfume to go with it, this scent from this sweet flower from Dagda will compliment it, I think.”

“Well don’t let me keep you, I’ll be on my way to the infirmary.”

“Are you sure you can manage?”

“Ah, don’t worry about me, I’ve had worse.”

“Okay then bye~ I’ll see you later.” Hilda gave a quick peck on Caspar’s right cheek before making her way to her room on the other side of the monastery. Caspar stood there and observed her as she left, admiring how she subtly sashayed her hips, just barely being able to make out the shape of her round hips hidden behind her skirt. He sucked in a silent breath as he watched her until she disappeared from his view.

The White Heron Cup was an interesting matter. To represent the Black Eagle House was Dorothea, from the Golden Deer House, Hilda, and oddly enough, from the Blue Lions House, Dimitri. Dimitri did as well as you could imagine, and danced with the grace of a tree stump. Dorothea was the real competition for Hilda. Her beauty and prior dancing experience at the Mittlefrank Opera Company in Enbarr gave her a slight edge. Still, Hilda danced such an alluring dance that was so out of character for her that one could not help but be enthralled by her performance, she practically sparkled in such radiant beauty. Caspar in particular drank in the sight of Hilda dancing her heart out. A tinge of pride and satisfaction washed over him knowing that her heart was his, and his hers.

It was close, very close. But in the end Hilda was decided the winner, to the shock of more than a few observers. Once again, her professor made a seemingly out there decision that ended up working in the long run. Afterwards a celebratory ceremony took place and Hilda took in all the praise and attention. She was awarded a medal and the outfit that she competed in. There was plenty of merry making to be had for the rest of the evening. Music and laughter warmed the otherwise frigid winter air.

Hours after the White Heron Cup, when most of Garreg Mach’s residents had retired for the night, Caspar took the initiative and decided to visit Hilda at her room to congratulate her in person since he did not have the chance to during the Cup. For some reason he could not pinpoint why he was nervous, while he had been to Hilda’s room plenty of times before he had never visited her quarters this late before. The implications could indeed be scandalous should anyone be aware of Caspar’s nocturnal trek.

Luckily for him her room was not that far from his and before long he made it to her door. He gave it a soft knock and patiently waited for her to answer, it was not too late and she should still be up, he hoped. It was so quiet in the chilly night that he could hear her softly say “ _ Who could that be _ ?” from inside. When Hilda answered the door to see the smiling Caspar she let out a small gasp and quickly looked outside to see if anybody else could be watching.

“What are you doing here so late?” she asked quietly.

“I wanted to congratulate you for earlier,” he responded sincerely. “I didn’t get a chance to earlier. You were amazing.” To his surprise, Hilda was still in her dancer’s garb. The way it clung to her curvaceous figure made his eyes wander along her body, a detail she was more than aware of. She could never tire of observing how he admired her body, how lost he would seem when he traced her womanly curves with his hungry eyes.

“Aw that’s sweet of you to say, oh come on. Let’s get you in here. It’s freezing out here.” Hilda did not wait for his response as she practically dragged him inside her room with surprising swiftness. She guided him to her bed where they both sat beside each other. Caspar noticed a pleasant aroma in Hilda’s room, it always smelled nice in her room but tonight the sweet scent was absolutely  _ tantalizing _ . It was dark in there save for the soft lunar rays of the Ethereal Moon creeping its way into the small dorm.

“I’m surprised you’re still wearing that outfit,” said Caspar. “Have you been wearing it all this time?”

“Oh no,” she answered with a giggle. “I actually just put it on again, and was seeing how good it fit me before I retired for the night. It’s a bit more work than I would like to put it on but it looks cute, don't you think?”

“Let me be the first to tell ya, I don’t think it’ll look better on anyone else.”

“Aw, thank you. You know at first I wasn’t too crazy about it but it really grew on me. I think I’ll wear it for  _ special  _ occasions.” She stood and rotated to display her ensemble to him. Caspar loved every second of it. Her lovely legs caught his attention more than her breasts surprisingly. Hilda could see it in his eyes, how much he was admiring her beauty, it made her feel immaculate, it made her feel, amorous.

“You know,” she said softly. “I was practicing a secret dance along with the one I did for the Cup. Would you like to see?”

“Is that even a question? Of course I do!”

“Ooh, so eager, you’re going to make me put in some extra effort for your enthusiasm.”

Caspar relaxed on her bed as Hilda took a few steps back to prepare herself for her dance. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she had them half lidded, and looked directly at Caspar whose eyes were starting to become as wide as dinner plates. She began, arms raised she started to move her hips. The motion quickly stole all of his attention and he was lost in the hypnotic sway of her hips. His pants started to feel a little tighter. She carried on for a brief moment before slowly advancing towards him, the confident and sultry look in her eyes becoming much clearer for him. As she reached in front of him she slowly turned around to give him an amazing view of her back and her shapely rear. Her body was so close he could practically feel the heat coming from her. It took every ounce of his will power not to reach out and touch her, to run his coarse hands along his smooth and delicate body, her delicious curves. His pants slowly but surely getting tighter.

She lowered herself and flipped around once again, looking up at him and making direct eye contact. That did it. His arousal peeking at the display, something Hilda was acutely aware of. She slowly rose while shaking her hips before sitting her knees on his sides, while hovering over his crotch with hers she started to rock her hips, they barely made any contact but sometimes she would graze his erection and the thought of it made her quiver in anticipation. Caspar was speechless and flabbergasted at what he was experiencing, he silently gave praise to the goddess as he watched on.

“How do you like it?” asked Hilda softly

“It’s amazing,” said Caspar. “You’re amazing.”

“I’m glad you think so, because the fun is just starting.”

Hilda lowered herself once more while slowly running her fingers along his thighs, just barely avoiding his straining tent. She gave the bulge a good look now that she was closer to it, ‘ _ Goddess, he looks so thick _ ’ she thought before she steeled herself for her next action. While they certainly have gotten frisky before, this was the farthest either of them had gone with each other, Hilda was nervous even though her eyes did not show it. 

She grabbed the waistband of his pants and underwear and slowly dragged them down. More effort was needed to release his erection and once she worked it out it sprang out and almost hit her in the face, Caspar gave a low groan now that his straining cock was finally free from its confinement. He was thick, thicker than she would have guessed, about average length but boasting a decent girth. For a moment she lost herself, being so close to his cock, how it throbbed and pulsed, it almost looked painful. Her arousal was reaching a fever pitch realizing that he was so hard because of her.

With her delicate hands she gripped the pulsing cock and Caspar sucked in a breath at the touch. Her hands were a little cold but so soft. She began to pump his cock, her inexperience showing since her technique was a bit sloppy.

“So big,” she said softly to herself. Caspar silently patting himself in the back at the complement. The more she worked his cock the more wet she would get. She rubbed her thighs together in a vain attempt to alleviate her arousal. A heavy musk came off the virile cock, while potent, it was not unpleasant for her. In fact, she dared say she almost liked the scent his cock was giving off. Hilda licked her lips in anticipation before she puckered her lips and gave the underside of the throbbing cock a gentle kiss. Caspar groaned at the contact and the noise reassured Hilda to continue.

She looked up at him once more and made eye contact, she gave him a cheeky wink before drawing her tongue out and dragging it on the underside of his cock. His cock throbbed at the contact, almost as if it was alive, a reaction Hilda was finding herself more eager to seek out. She licked along his smooth shaft and never broke eye contact with him. Caspar’s breathing was starting to become more uneven. All of a sudden, she swallowed his glans in one quick motion, catching him off guard. Caspar groaned as the new sensation of Hilda’s warm mouth quickly overcame him. His clamors of lust fueling and motivating her to go on.

Hilda tried to get as far as she could manage but was admittedly having difficulty in taking him deeper than a few inches due to his girth. Still, she struggled on and started to bob her head once she found a pace she was comfortable with. The first spurts of precum started to ink its way into her working mouth, an odd taste to be sure, a bit too bitter for her liking but one she could tolerate. She began to suck a little harder and slather her tongue along her lover’s cock, occasionally retreating to take a recuperative breath before diving in again. Caspar boldly but gently gripped her head as she bopped along his virile phallus, his rough fingers snaking their way between her pink tresses. His touch excited her and she used her free hand to move aside her underwear and she began to prod herself, she never felt herself this wet before in her life.

The subtle sounds of fellatio started to fill the room as Hilda braved taking more of Caspar’s thick cock in her mouth. Caspar looked down and was treated to the immaculate sight of Hilda lovingly and tenderly sucking him off. However, he could hear some minor squelching and deduced that the sound was not Hilda blowing him but rather her tending to her neglected pussy. As tempting as it was to allow Hilda to resume, to allow her to suck him off until he came into her warm and inviting mouth, he could not in good conscious play ignorant to her overwhelming arousal.

“Hilda,” he said softly. She looked up at him slightly confused and gave him an inquisitive look. “I want to be inside you, I can hear how wet you are.”

“Straight to the point huh?” she said. “Very well, take me, Caspar. Claim me. Make me your woman.”

Taking her suggestion Caspar firmly grabbed her and with surprising ease tossed her on her bed, making her giggle at how easily he lifted her. He was stronger than he looked. With lightning speed he crawled on top of her and began to assault her mouth and tongue with his, the lingering taste of his cock in her mouth did nothing to deter him. As they made out he reached for his cock with his right hand. He guided it to her folds and teased at her weeping entrance, he could feel her legs quiver in anticipation. Caspar reluctantly pulled away from their intense kissing to take off his shirt, suddenly feeling stuffy. Scars and bruises painted along his toned body, a testament to his many fights and battles, Hilda found the sight incredibly hot. She reached out and touched his abs, tracing her thin fingers along them and some of his scars. He lowered himself once more to kiss her again as he guided his cock to her waiting folds.

Wasting no time, his cock easily slid in her soaking pussy. They both gasped as he entered her, Hilda wrapping her legs around his back and slightly scratching him as he pushed his way inside her.  _ Goddess! He’s so thick!  _ She was still adorned in her dancer’s garb and the feeling of her sandals grazing his back gave him goosebumps. Once Caspar fully sheathed inside her he kissed Hilda some more, allowing them both to adjust to the overwhelming pleasure they were experiencing. He pulled away from her lips and looked at her, her eyes filled with desperate lust, goading him to continue.

He began to thrust, causing Hilda to moan. He started slowly at first, opting for deep and heavy thrusts. Hilda’s large breasts shook in tandem with his thrusts, he could still make out their shape and size despite being covered. Steadily he started to go faster, Hilda wrapped her legs tighter around his back in an effort to make sure he would go as deep as he possibly could. Each thrust making her moan, they both exercised caution and tried to be as silent as they could for these dorms had thin walls.

The indistinguishable sounds of hips and sexes colliding was soon filling the room, only to be broken by the occasional moan that Hilda or Caspar let out. Hilda closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the pleasure while maintaining her tight hold of him. With each thrust of his thick cock she felt herself edging closer to her climax. Caspar was not far behind as Hilda’s walls squeezed his cock for all its worth, eager to drain him of his seed to flood her womb.

He picked up the pace, going faster and somehow harder. Hilda’s moans became more intense and frequent as he fucked her with the same reckless abandon he would use whenever he fought. Hilda had no objection in lying there and exercising minimal effort while he put in all his energy in rutting her. It was hard, hot, rough and exactly what she hoped it would be like. 

“Ohhhh, Fuck! I’m coming, Caspar, I’m coming!”

“Fuck! Hilda!”

With one last and powerful thrust Caspar made the delicate flower of House Goneril cum harder than she ever had before. Her orgasm was so intense that her pussy clamped and strangled his throbbing cock tighter than it had before, triggering his climax as well. He surrendered to the pleasure and shot his virile seed deep inside. A copious amount of his cum shot out, salvo after salvo flooded her inside. So much had shot out that it started to ooze out of her stuffed and thoroughly fucked pussy. Hilda came so hard that her legs were shaking and she was trembling underneath her lover. Caspar looked down at her, her eyes still closed, her flawless skin shimmering in the soft moonlight as sweat sheened her body. Her long pink hair started to become disheveled and spread all along behind her on the bed, framing her elegance. Never had he seen anything as beautiful as her in this moment, the finest gems and most magnificent flowers would pale in comparison to her splendid beauty.

After a moment to recuperate from their intense orgasms, they both embraced each other and began to gently kiss each other, Caspar still having his semi-hard shaft sheathed inside her. They kissed and explored each other’s bodies with their hands, Caspar cupping her large breasts as Hilda admired his toned body and scars.

“Ooh, you’re still so hard,” said Hilda as she shimmed a little.

“Ready for round two?” asked Caspar as he fished out one of her beautiful breasts and gave the nipple a kiss.

“You read my mind,” said Hilda.


End file.
